A Technological Relationship
by siliconvalley
Summary: Pied Piper is becoming a big name in the Silicon Valley, but it seems to be getting too much publicity for Richard Hendriks, the CEO. So, he hires a young girl,Ty, who worked for his rival company Hooli, to deal with the public relations. Ty's more than happy to work for Pied Piper, but she has her own plans to start her own business. A story about life in Silicon Valley


Richard Hendriks sat at the kitchen table, busy pouring over business plans for his company, Pied Piper. After winning the Tech Crunch Disrupt check and award, Pied Piper was getting a ridiculous amount of emails and phone calls every day- all investors.

Most people did not even understand what Pied Piper's product was, yet they saw it as a potential Google. Or Apple. Richard was already not good at speaking to this many people, at least not without breaking out into a noticeable sweat and emptying his stomach of its contents into the nearest trash bin. Jared, though hardworking and a good business man, was still out of it after being stuck on a robot run island for four days.

With a sigh, Richard rubbed his eyes tiredly. He needed someone to take over for all this public relation stuff. He would have gotten Erlich to take over the "speaking to people" job, but Erlich was currently off on a temporary vacation to celebrate their Tech Crunch victory.

"Hey, Richard" said a familiar voice.

Richard looked up to see his best friend Nelson Bighetti, or as everyone called him, Big Head, walk into the kitchen, clutching a Big Gulp. He was dressed in his regular clothing. A colorful jacket, t-shirt and jeans with his traditional blue sneakers covered his small stature. His cherubic face looked serene as he collapsed into a chair next to Richard.

"Oh hey, BigHead," replied Richard wearily. He glanced at his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just chilling. Nothing better to do with my time I guess," he said.

Richard was mentally hitting his head on the table. Pied Piper's rival Hooli, a multi-billion dollar company in the Valley, had hired BigHead just to spite Richard for not taking Hooli's investment offer. BigHead was getting paid six hundred thousand dollars a year for doing nothing- literally nothing. He sat around all day. Doing. Nothing.

BigHead looked at his friend.

"Hey, dude. You look really stressed," he said, noticing the bags under Richard's eyes and his extra pale complexion.

"Yeah. It's just that there's so many people to talk to and I can't deal with it all right now, especially without Jared," muttered Richard.

BigHead nodded his head, sitting silently.

"Wait," he said suddenly. Richard looked at his friend curiously.

"I think I can help you with that. You know how Hooli pays for my housing at an apartment? Well, since Jared left Gavin (Hooli's CEO), Gavin hired a new girl to do his business stuff. She stays at the apartment with me and she's really good with public relations," continued BigHead excitedly.

This peaked Richard's interest.

"Really?" he asked.

BigHead nodded.

"Yeah! I can ask her if she could help you out…at least until Jared comes back," he added.

Richard felt so relieved. If he could get someone to sit down and help him out with all these different investors, he would not go insane. Not just yet, in any case.

BigHead smiled, glad to have taken some stress off of his friend's chest.

Gilfoyle wandered in, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly. He wore a dead expression. Well, more dead than normal considering his Satanist persona. His chin length brown hair was messy and unkempt.

"Hey, what's wrong, Gilfoyle?" asked BigHead.

Gilfoyle just looked at him, swiped a bowl of cereal and walked out of the kitchen. BigHead looked to Richard. Richard just shrugged.

Dinesh walked in after.

"What is this, a subway station?" asked BigHead in amusement.

Dinesh rolled his eyes.

"Hey was Gilfoyle just in here?" he asked the two. They nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Richard.

Dinesh shook his head and sighed slightly. "Remember his girlfriend, Tara?"

Richard nodded while BigHead shook his head and looked confused.

"She was a lady Satanist," explained Dinesh quickly.

"Ah, say no more," BigHead replied with a smirk.

"Anyways. Apparently, she found some other Satanist back home who programs less and sings more. So she broke up with Gilfoyle- and I can't tell how he's taking it."

"Well you just missed him. I think he went back to his room," said Richard, rubbing his forehead. Dinesh nodded and walked after his friend.

BigHead and Richard sat at the table in silence for a bit, only the loud slurping sound of Bighead's Big Gulp there to disrupt the quiet.

"Anyways. I'd better go back to Hooli. I'll talk to my roommate tonight. Her name's Ty," he said, getting out of his chair.

"See you," said Richard.

BigHead waved goodbye as he shuffled out the front door of the Hacker Hostel, as Erlich liked to call it.

Richard felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

His face turned green as he heard the man on the other end offer up another investment offer. He needed this girl as soon as possible…


End file.
